


Worked Up

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex can hardly believe the things he'll do for Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ale_lexfan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ale_lexfan).



Lex Luthor glances at his wrist watch and scowls. He does not like to be kept waiting. At all. Not even by delicious morsels such as Clark Kent. He can't believe he's actually sitting in a movie theater waiting for his date.

It's nothing like the last movie he attended – a red carpet, paparazzi along with more mainstream reporters, celebrities, screaming fans, and more flashing lights than should ever be seen in one place.

By contrast, this theater was sparsely filled (there's just an elderly couple sitting only a few rows from the front, squinting at the screen), the lighting was dim, the floor was a little sticky, and the movie so old Lex thinks the soundtrack might be done by a player piano. Okay, maybe not that old, but certainly not a first tier movie.

Glancing at his watch again, Lex scowl deepens. He'll give Clark two more minutes, and then he's leaving. Just then, the lights begin to dim and a singing frog with attitude dominates the screen. Lex's eyebrows rise up to his non-existent hairline.

Just as he puts his hands on the arm rests in preparation for standing and leaving, a small breeze manifests itself in the small theater. Suddenly, someone's arms make a band around his chest, and a hot mouth opens over the bump on the back of his head and lightly sucks.

Feeling a shiver work its way down his body, Lex tries to turn in his seat, but the arms don't let him.

"Clark?"

There's a low growl behind him at his breathy query.

"Who else would it be, Lex?"

The mouth withdraws and the arms let go, and then Clark is climbing into a seat beside him and staring at him angrily.

Lex feels another shiver work through him at the possessiveness in those eyes.

"I wasn't expecting it to be anyone else, Clark. I was simply surprised at your behavior."

Just as easily as that, the thunderous expression on Clark's face disappears and is replaced with a sunny smile.

"But that's why I wanted to come to the theater. To kiss you and make out with you, in a place we'd be likely to have some privacy for a while."

Lex can feel his eyebrows climbing back up his forehead. "You want to do that here? Why not the loft or the mansion?"

"Jeez, Lex, we're always getting interrupted in those places. I'm tired of it. I've been keeping my eye on this revival, and there's almost never anyone here. Those that do come are old. They won't be paying any attention to us."

Lex is impressed with how much thought Clark had put into one of his plans for once. It made him feel…special. Lex shakes his head to dispel that thought. He has no desire to turn into a girl.

Turning to fully look at Clark, Lex licks his lips. "So, what are you waiting for then?"

Clark makes a comical look of surprise that Lex thinks is pretty cute. As if he'd ever turn down the chance to get Clark's delicious mouth anywhere on his body the brunette wanted.

Clark twists in his seat, gently reaches up and cups the side of Lex's head and draws him in slowly for a kiss. Lex parts his lips and Clark takes the invitation and slips his tongue past the opening, licking over them once as if in reward.

Starting out slowly, Clark takes his time mapping the interior of Lex's mouth with his tongue, and running it along the ridge of his teeth. When Lex's tongue tangles softly with his, they both let out a quiet moan.

Clark draws back and just brushes his lips over Lex's, back and forth several times, before reaching out and capturing just the upper on between both of his. He runs his tongue over the surface, and then just under, feeling for the differences in texture that the scar makes.

Humming a little in satisfaction, he drops down to the bottom one and gives it the same treatment. Except here, he draws the plumper lip into his mouth and bites down lightly.

Lex moans again at the tender assault to his mouth and reaches up to tangle his hand in Clark's hair. Not to direct, but just because he likes the feel and wants the extra contact.

Gently, Clark disengages with his mouth, and starts pressing little kisses around Lex's face, working his way over to an ear. He nibbles on an outer shell and then wraps his tongue around a lobe and sucks softly, at first.

Tilting his head to give Clark better access, Lex smothers a moan when the younger man takes the move as an invitation to lave his tongue down the column of his throat. When Clark gets to the shoulder, he starts back up, this time biting and sucking until he gets to the jaw.

Slowly, Clark bites along the strong jaw line, turning Lex's head carefully as he does so, and aims for the other ear. When Lex realizes his lover intends to repeat what he'd just done he almost whimpers.

"Clark? Lover boy? You're killing me here. I'm so hard for you already."

Clark stops what he's doing, and his head comes up to look at Lex, to make sure he's not being gently teased. "You are?" He looks down and sees a large bulge distorting the previously smooth line of Lex's pants. He can't resist running a finger over the length.

"Jesus! You going to fuck me here, lover boy?"

Clark freezes. "You'd let me do that here?"

Lex gives a wry laugh. "Clark, I'd let you do just about anything, anywhere."

Clark shudders at Lex's words, at the images that flood his mind. "God, Lex. I think you're trying to get me to come before I can fuck you anywhere.

Lex smirks and licks his lips. "Is it working?"

Clark has to visibly rein himself in, and then he bends over and rests his forehead on the seat in front of him, breathing deeply. Finally, he straightens out. "No. It isn't going to work this time, because I want the chance to really get you worked up during the movie. Then, after it ends, we're going to go for a drive in the Jaguar I saw you with today. You're going to take us somewhere isolated, and I'm going to fuck you over the hood of the car."

The baldness with which Clark said that takes Lex's breath away. "Christ, Clark! You're going to be the death of me. But, I have the feeling I'm not going to mind so much." Lex reaches over and pulls Clark back towards him. "Now, what were you saying about working me up…"

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of comment fics I did as Christmas presents for people on my friend's lists. People gave me a rating, the kind of touching they wanted to read about, the place it story occurs, the emotion of the story, and a pet name. The prompts I was given for this one were: R, kissing, movie theater, playful, lover boy.


End file.
